1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kites.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Flying a kite is a well known and entertaining activity. Kites are generally constructed of a frame formed of interconnected, thin wood strips which are joined at their ends to the edges of a flexible cover sheet. A line or string is attached to the frame to enable the user to control the kite in flight. A tail is also attached to the kite to improve its stability.
A typical kite frame is formed of two struts which are disposed perpendicular to each other about an intermediate cross point. Other frames utilize two diagonally overlapped struts and a third, central cross strut.
The cover sheets have shapes coinciding with the boundary of the peripheral ends of the struts. Such cover sheets have diamond and other multi-sided shapes.
However, for stability and to provide sufficient lift to elevate the kite in flight, such kites are generally large in size and range from two to three feet in length and from one to two feet in width or larger. The size of such kites requires assembly for use. Further, if the kite is left in an assembled condition, it is cumbersome to transport or store between uses. Foldable kites have been devised to address certain of these problems; but such kites are still relatively large in size.
Despite these problems which have existed since the invention of the first kite, no one has heretofore been able to devise a miniature kite which, despite its small size, can still fly in the same manner as conventional large kites.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a miniature kite which has a small size such that it can be left in an assembled condition at all times. It would also be desirable to provide a miniature kite which is easy to transport and store. It would also be desirable to provide a miniature kite which has sufficient lift and stability for suitable flight characteristics. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a miniature kite which has a relatively low manufacturing cost.